


Time Alone

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek finally gets some time to spend with Y/n, making the most of it. But nothing ever goes as planned.





	Time Alone

“You coming?”

Derek turned down the offer to go on a holiday with the pack.

They decided they’d get out of Beacon Hills and go to L.A. 

Live it up in the sun and sea.

But he had other plans.

“No. I think I’ll just stay behind. Make sure nothing happens here.”

They tried to convince him to go with them.

There’d been no huge, crazy, monster evils coming to town for a few months now, so they thought it would be safe to go.

But Derek still turned them down, insisting they go without him.

Eventually they gave up, leaving the alpha in his loft as they jumped into their cars, already having packed and shoved their stuff into Stiles’ Jeep.

He watched, making sure they’d all left the loft, before grabbing his phone and sending a text.

_They’re gone. We have a whole week to ourselves. Come over. Now!-Derek_

He waited for almost 20 minutes, pacing the room, until his ears picked up the slamming of a door.

He ran to the large windows and looked out, seeing y/n exiting his car and making his way in.

He stood in front of the door, waiting for y/n to slide it open, not able to wait a second longer.

As soon as the man walked in, Derek ran to him and picked him up, spinning him around.

Y/n giggled as Derek did this, being placed back on the floor and immediately having Derek kiss him.

Y/n kissed back, moving their lips slowly as Derek gripped y/n’s waist, y/n placing his palms flat on Derek’s strong chest.

He jumped, the wolf catching him immediately and carrying him to the bed.

After almost an hour, both men had cum multiple times and were completely sated.

“So, what are we meant to do this week?”

Derek shrugged, suggesting y/n come up with plans.

The first day was spent in bed. 

Sex, sex, more sex and then just some cuddling.

It had been a while since they had more than a few minutes together, y/n’s job and the fact that his damn younger brother, Scott, or his mom were always in the house, meant he couldn’t exactly do anything there.

Of course, he couldn’t do much at the loft, with his brother once again coming over with the entire pack.

So this was the perfect chance to get reacquainted with each other’s bodies.

The second day was spent going out to the Hale house.

Since they’d demolished the old house, Derek had been planning to rebuild.

Of course, once he hired people and got the basics done, he decided he wanted to build the actual house himself.

Y/n thought it was absurd, but if Derek Shepherd, a neurosurgeon, could do it, he was sure his Derek, who was a damn werewolf with super strength, could do it so much easier and quicker.

Y/n sat on some wood, just watching as Derek hammered and sawed, sweating in his tank top and jeans.

It didn’t take long for them to be inside the building site, y/n riding Derek as the werewolf lay on the dusty, powdered, concrete floor.

On the third day, they decided to stay in, just sitting on the couch as y/n buried himself in Derek’s side, loving the extra warmth he got from his werewolf. 

Derek held y/n close, feeling more at peace with his mate by his side.

Unfortunately for both men, they couldn’t really get the entire week they had wished for.

On the morning of the fourth day, y/n woke up to find a hard cock poking his ass, Derek still asleep.

He knew what he needed to do, shuffling down the bed and kissing and sucking the cock, Derek waking as he felt the pleasure and eventually lying in bed with his arms behind his head, watching as y/n devoured his cock and made him feel so much pleasure.

Once y/n was done, making Derek cum in his mouth, he let Derek open him up quickly, needing the cock inside him.

He held onto Derek’s shoulders, sinking down and letting himself be filled up.

As he rode Derek hard, moaning as Derek thrust up into him, his hands digging into y/n’s sides, the door to the loft swung open, the entire pack walking in.

“Hey, Derek. So, we had to come ba-”

“WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT!”

Y/n just fell to Derek’s chest, the wolf grabbing the sheets and covering them, still inside y/n.

“Oh shit! I-we didn’t know you’d be here. Doing-that!”

“Well, you know I’m here now. So, maybe get out?”

The pack nodded, Scott looking at his brother, a little grossed out and traumatised before leaving.

“Where were we?”

Y/n chuckled, beginning to roll his hips and bouncing.


End file.
